voxel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Farlands
Basic Info The Farlands is the map used for Voxel RP currently, its got multiple biomes, a custom made base for a lot of the factions, and a dynamic environment effected by players actions and factions actions. Your choices carry weight on the environment, so choose before you decide to go slaughter some trees or put down oil derrick because you might just ruin a part of the island. Islands There are 3 main islands. Lumber Island, Frost Island, And Lost Island. Lumber Island Lumber island is the main spawn island, its forested heavily, and has a large city called Coastside City as a landmark to remember the place by. Its also, as the name implies, specializing in lumber. But due to so much being used the islands beginning to be deforested, possibly causing a future resource war. It has one rp town named Cannabera Frost Island Frost island is less forgiving than lumber island, where its cold and terrible conditions drive most back to Lumber Island, There are bears, and wolves in the wild ready to lunge at and eat anyone unlucky enough to encounter them. And their caves are plagued by lurkers, a special zombie type that can almost instantly kill a survivor but cant take a punch. It has two rp towns, one named frost town, and one in the lost city. Lost Island Lost island is the most unforgiving of all, its zombie types are all replaced with Demons, a special zombie type which can tank even rockets, they do immense damage as well. In addition to all this there are soul crystals powering them, plus the entire island is a KOS area, meaning you can shoot anyone you see there, destroy any base you see there. And wreak havoc as you see fit. Anarchy is king here. There are no RP towns, only death and destruction. Biomes There are multiple biomes to explore and base at as well as sub biomes, and underground sub biomes. Forest Forest is the most common biome throughout the bottom west island, although it is being cleared out by the sub biome deforestation Forests have some wildlife. The Wildlife you can and will find there will consist of Bears and Deer. You can find Bears at Bear Bite Bunker, and Deers will spawn all around. Beach Beaches can be found on every island, and are found where ocean meets land unless that biome is replaced by something else. Such as a Swamp. Beaches sometimes have palm trees, which is a great way to gather coconuts or wood. Tundra The tundra is the most common biome on the North East island, its usually freezing there so its recommended to bring warm clothes, heatstims, and other protective measures to keep yourself alive. Tundras have wolves, moose, and bears. Bears can be found anywhere on the tundra, wolves and moose can too. But wolves spawn commonly around the APC Wreck west of Frost Town. Swamp The swamp is a biome found near Coastside City, it is not on the map due to the tourist map being a pre apocalypse relic, The swamp recently formed during the overgrowth period of the Farlands. You can find jade berries commonly in the waters of the swamp. And all the trees there are pine so you can gather quite a bit of pine wood there. Ocean The ocean is the largest biome in the Farlands, and by far the safest for basing. There is also some coral and plant life underwater, but nothing like on the scale which is seen in Hawaii. There also may be underwater secrets lurking below, but few have dived there ever since the apocalypse, maybe you could be the first to find something amazing. You can find some starfish, metal rarely, and fish all over the ocean. Sub Biomes There may be quite a few biomes, but there are also quite a few sub biomes as well that require mentioning. Caves Caves can be found on almost every island, and are a great way to traverse if you cannot travel above ground for some unknown reason. Caves can stretch entire islands long, making them able to hide many secrets, including a lost city. They hold the most mushrooms and metal on the whole of the Farlands, and can be great for bases if you pick a good spot. Deforestation Deforestation is a sub biome of forests, where human activity has caused the trees to be mostly cut, or die off, the area has a wasteland feel and has no berries or anything of value. Its mostly land cleared out for human use, which can end up backfiring and causing the island to turn into a mess. You could be at fault for this biome being created, if you have been destroying nature, putting down oil derricks, and overusing wood and metal for no valid reason. Theres nothing of value there except for dug up metal, the price on the environment for creating this biome is greater than the reward you can get for clearing out the lumber. Volcano The volcano is a sub biome next to the lost island, its very useful for disposing of bodies, be warned though that the sulfuric gas there is quite lethal, so it is advised to bring a gas mask when you head there. There may be a cave in the volcano, but its not a wise idea to enter without a gas mask yet again.